


Perfect For You

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, General spoilers, Id Fic, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam loves her body.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a drabble/ficlet request meme on my journal.

Sam loves her body. He tells her all the time that she’s beautiful, that every part of her is perfect, as if God had made her just for him. Mercedes laughed at him the first time he told her all of this, and he’d given her an injured, pouty look. That was when she realized he was serious, that he really did think she was perfect.

Mercedes isn’t too crazy about her body. Her boobs get in the way, and she hates how her thighs rub together sometimes. But when she and Sam are together in bed, naked and exploring one another's bodies, none of that seems to matter. Sam kisses every inch of her, and there’s never any revulsion, never any disappointment that Mercedes isn’t slim and fine-boned like Quinn, or built like Santana. Sam just looks at her like she’s everything he ever dreamed of, which is good enough for Mercedes for now.


End file.
